Wigfield (book)
Are you looking for a different Wigfield? If so, go there. Wigfield: The Can Do Town That Just May Not, is a book-like journalistic expose of approximately 50,000 words, written by Russell Hokes, with photographs by Todd Oldham. In the opinion of Russell Hokes, Wigfield, the book, is a Pulitzer Prize worthyIn expressing this opinion, Russell Hokes did not mean to indicate any disregard for the National Book Award, for which he feels Wigfield should also be considered a more than worthy candidate. writing-contained-between-two-artfully-designed-covers work, which poignantly and truthily describes the pitiful, hard scrap existence of the "town" of Wigfield. Much of the poignant, truthful writing of Wigfield is characterized by the direct transmission, if not to say plagiarism, of the poignant, truthy words of the heroic residents of Wigfield themselves (theirselves?? itself?? whatevs). Fun Facts about Wigfield *Fun Fact #1: Wigfield: The Can Do Town That Just May Not, Russell Hokes's non-Pulitzer Award-winning book about Wigfield, by Russell Hokes, was adapted into a performance called Wigfield: The Can Do Town That Just May Not. This limited-run "less than a play, more than a reading" featured the *LIVE*, (un)*NUDE*, and *EXTREMELY FLEXIBLE* talents of Amy Sedaris, Paul Dinello, and Kevin Spacey. *Fun Fact #2: Did you know that improvements in reading technology have made it possible for busy and/or illiterate readersSee "Reviews" below to read with their ears? It's true! You can let the magic of books-being-read-to-you work for you with Wigfield: The Can Do Town That Just May Not, The Book, The Audiobook. Read by the authors Russell Hokes and the cast of "Wigfield", it's sure to be a delight for everyone in the on-the-go and/or illiterate reading public! *Fun Fact #3: Nothing would make me happier than a Wigfield movie? Reader Reviews ([http://www.wikiality.com/index.php?title=Wigfield_(book)&action=edit&section=1 Add your review of Wigfield]) The best (and only) book I've ever read all the way to the end by thisniss For my book report, I read Wigfield: The Can Do Town That Just May Not. I chose it because I found it in the bushes behind of the A&P. Wigfield, the book, is a lot like what I imagine would happen if Cindy Sherman and Studs Terkel had a baby, and that baby was a book. Except it if that baby was funny, and funny looking, but in a good way. Not in a gross way, that made you feel all bad for it because it was funny looking. In the way that made you feel okay about laughing and throwing rocks at the funny looking baby. This baby might even be made of rocks, which means that it won't cry out like the others when you weigh it down with rocks and place it lovingly into the river to float away. It's such a funny baby. Also, there are a lot of good pictures of all the people in town. They always cut away before the money shot, but you can still see plenty of pink. The people in Wigfield all seem to look a lot a like, but that is true in a lot of small towns, what with the principle being daddy to all them kids and also everybody being related. But we're getting a Wal-Mart soon, and they're going to tear down the A & P, so who knows? Small town America is disappearing, I guess. Just like it says in the book. At least, I think that's what the book was about. Review Summary: : I give this book 4½ Balls for goodness, because it is just that good. I would recommend it to anyone who wanted to learn about small town life, because it is just like life in a small town was what this book is about. This was the best book I ever found, and I am glad that I got to do my report on it. : I give this book 2 Bears for badness, because even though it was very good, it was also real sad what happened to all those people in Wigfield, though. Especially Dilliard - he's cute! Autopsy Turvy rocks!!! Nevertheirregardless